


Swingin'

by LadyBuck112, WritingIllusions (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Clubbing, Cullen's Office, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Sexual Humor, Water Sex, elven language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBuck112/pseuds/LadyBuck112, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WritingIllusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with innocent smiles and stolen glances between four friends. But one night, aided by ale and secret desires, the four decide to exchange lovers and resolve to watch as another pleasures the one they love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-- Based on an email drabble between two friends that started off as fun and innocent, but quickly escalated to...this (shit). Enjoy.<br/>(Chapter were written ahead of time and are hence, posted).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Herald's Rest...Cards, Booze, and Flirting.

**Author's Note:**

> LadyBuck112: This is how it started…I was bored at my job…so I turned to the only thing that keeps me entertained…Dragon Age. So I email my friend with this…
> 
> “So you, Cullen, Solas, and I go to a bar…”
> 
> The rest was concocted over a couple weeks. Enjoy!
> 
> WritingIllusions: I was not a willing participant in this. She made me dew eeeeet. 
> 
> LadyBuck112: Lies. All Lies. ::smug face::
> 
> *Indicates focus change (from Solas/Lavellan to Cullen/Trevelyan, etc.) events are happening simultaneously. 
> 
> **We luv comments, join in on the silliness and sexiness**

“Are we ready to play some Wicked Grace?” Nayah grinned as she settled in her seat. The Herald’s Rest was busy tonight. The music was lively, drinks were abundant, and people were laughing and dancing. The friends took this rare opportunity to go on a double date and simply relax with a game and some beers. “Loser strips each round so we can see Cullen _nakkeeed_!” she added.

 

Eva laughed and high-fived her friend. Cullen, totally not amused, rolled his eyes at the smirk Solas was not even trying to hide.

 

“I’ll order our drinks,” Eva said as she waved down a barmaid, “Nayah you deal the cards.” Nayah nodded and shuffled the deck of cards.

 

Sitting back in his chair, Cullen studied the cards he had been dealt. “What?” He says without looking at the elven man next to him. He could practically taste the other man’s scrutinizing gaze, much less feel it.

 

Solas leaned back in his chair as well, arms crossed over his chest with an unreadable expression; the perfect poker face. “Are you sure you want to play Commander?” he asks. “I hear you did not fare so well last time.”

 

“I’m never going to live that down…” Cullen murmured as he made a point to focus more intently on his cards.

 

Eva smiled and shook her head at the exchange. “I’ll wager two silvers and how about you, my friend?”

 

“I’ll wager that the Commander loses his breeches by the end of this round,” Nayah snickered, earning her a well-deserved glare from Solas. She was hanging around Sera far too much. “Fine. Fine. I’ll see that bet.” She gingerly set two silvers down on the table before turning to watch Solas.

 

He briefly uncrossed his arms, set down his two coins, and resumed his position. “Very well.”

 

Cullen, scowling, now did the same.

\---

 

An hour and a half later the group was laughing and talking. Smiling broadly, Cullen slammed his cards down on the table, “I win! And my clothes are still on!” He made sure to give Nayah a meaningful look.

 

“For now Commander,” Eva murmured under her breath, “For now…” She grinned at the nudge Nayah gave her, “What?”

 

"Calm your hormones," Nayah whispered with a giggle. She turned her attention back to her man, captivated by his very presence. He was so calm. Stern. Tall. Broad shoulders. Almost...god-like. "Come," she held out her hand with a goofy grin as she swung her hips to the tavern music, "dance with me!"

 

Solas fought to remain composed and stone-faced, but the faintest smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He took her hand and whispered something in her ear as he pulled her closer. It wasn't audible, but the dark blush on Nayah's face said it all. The pair made their way to the makeshift dance floor, where half naked and half-drunk men and women danced merrily along.

 

\--

Cullen, suddenly realizing that they were alone, shifted in his seat. He brushed the back of his neck with his hand, as he did so often when he was nervous and words seem to fail him. Maker, he should have drank more to loosen up.

 

"Uh…do - would you like to dance?" It was the furthest thing from his mind. He hated dancing. He could think of much better ways to spend their time together.

 

_This dude looks like he needs to loosen up._ Eva waved the barmaid over as she noticed her man's mild discomfort. "Two whiskey sours and a pitcher of ale please." She raised an eyebrow at her man and shook her head. "Hun, we don't have to dance right now. Let's drink and talk and look at other people and laugh." She gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. She just wanted to chill and have fun. Besides, it was nice seeing Nayah and her boo dancing sweetly. She was content (today) to just watch....

 

...Meanwhile, Solas couldn't help but to relish the feeling of Nayah's hands playfully caressing his cheeks, his neck, and then snaking to the back of his head as she shook her hips, dancing and laughing. By the gods, she was beautiful. She pulled away but held on to his hands as she bit her lip, swaying her hips from side to side. He noticed the appreciative smiles of some of the male patrons which made him...

 

Solas chuckled deeply to himself as he pulled her swiftly back into his arms, spinning her around to where she ended up pressed solidly against his chest.

 

Arms crossed over her waist, he lowered his head. "I see what you are _trying_ to do to me," he whispered in her ear. He let her continue to play...for now...

 

Nayah feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you mean," she giggled, slightly tipsy from the ale as she stood up on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear, "Daddy.” She licked her lips and pulled back, casually going about her dancing as if she had done nothing remotely scandalous…

 

*

 

Cullen's lips broke out into a smile. She was perfect in every way. She knew exactly what he needed, when he needed it. Even in small instances like this where he knew he would fumble and make a fool of himself on the dance floor, she knew exactly how to calm him. "Another round then, Lady Trevelyan?" He gestured to the cards on the table with a smirk. "Winner picks their prize." And he knew exactly what he wanted...

 

"What's that look for?" Eva mocked an attitude. She never trusted that quiet smirk. He was thinking up something naughty or ridiculous. Not getting an answer, she proceeded to place her bet. "Winner picks their prize, eh? Hmm..." She pursed her lips playfully as she studied her cards. _Damn, these fucking cards suck!_

 

Cullen picked up his cards as well, eyes darting back and forth as he studied them. He never had a good poker face. His excitement always got the best of him. Even now, as he leaned back in his chair with arms crossed against his chest, he couldn't help the mischievous smile that played on his features. "Nervous, Lady Trevelyan?" He could read her like an open book. "Forfeiting is always an option." He was enjoying this. He draped an arm over the top of his chair, relaxed and calm as if he had already won.

 

*

 

Sometimes, his vision changed; sharpening as he honed in on his prey. His sense of smell too..he could smell the lovely scent that surrounded him as she twirled around and around. She moved quickly but gracefully as his eyes followed, never missing a gesture. To those on the outside he looked upon the elven woman with calm interest. But she knew his eyes and they were hungry.

 

Nayah was in her own little world, dancing her cares away. She caught the attention of a fellow patron - a human - and she smiled coyly at him. She quickly closed the short distance between them.

 

"Aye, lass. You alone?" His accent was thick. Ferelden. She shook her head as her hand reached out, brushing against his chest and along the length of his arm. Her breasts were practically in his face as she leaned over to reach her target. She gripped the head of it, smirking as she pulled back with the man's bottle now in her hand.

 

"I'm with someone," she winked and threw her head back, downing the dark amber liquid. Solas would scold her for such lewd behavior. And she counted on it.

 

_The audacity. The fucking...audacity._ Solas lifted his chin up and gazed down his nose at the philandering lady elf. Although he knew that _she knew_ what she was doing, he was going to let her have it anyway. "Is that how you get what you want?" He asked as she slid up to him, turning around and shimmying down the front of him. "You exploit your body for ale and attention?" He clasped his hands low behind his back, feigning disinterest in her lithe movements. When she looked over her right shoulder with only a smile, he grabbed her wrist quickly before she floated away. He expertly pulled her back towards him as they danced towards the edge of the dance floor. Before she realized it, he had her pinned behind a large wooden pillar…

 

*

 

"Fuck you, Cullen." He was so freaking smug. Sometimes the things that were so sexy and cute about him annoyed her to death. That smug face was one of those things. Pretending to have something slightly worthy in her hands, she decided to distract him. "That girl over there is staring at you like she wants to lick your balls." _Ha_ , now she smiled smugly at her stupid excuse for a hand _and_ that flustered look on his face.

 

Cullen choked on his ale mid-way through downing his glass, a blush finding its way on his handsome features. Eva was never subtle. Nor was she a fair player.

 

Cullen cleared his throat, "That's a very cheap shot, Eva. Distracting your opponent with lecherous remarks? I thought you above all that." But two could play her game.

 

He smirked as he leaned forward, his body mere inches from hers, his heat radiating off of him. He was grateful for the cover of the wooden table, for underneath it his hand began to crawl up her luscious thighs. He felt her shiver, caught the hitch in her breathing at his sudden touch. She was warm and soft through the flimsy fabric that she wore. His gaze lowered, fixed on the destination that his hand was about to reach. He licked his lips, "J _ust admit defeat, Lady Trevelyan.”_

 

The sound of his deepened voice when he said that made her heart pound harder and faster in her chest. Not to mention the creeping fingers that danced their way up...up...up…and further up her thigh. " _Cullen_..." She meant to bark out his name for him to stop, but the buzz of the ale and heat from his fingers caused his name to purr off her tongue. The cards slipped out her hands as she quickly reached down to grasp his. "Cullen! Stop..." Her eyes bore into his...with lust.

 

A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest as he pulled back, satisfied. "Looks like I have won." His eyes darted down to the cards that had slipped from her hand, now plastered and exposed across the table. He laid his cards down face-up, signifying his win. "Now, for my reward..."

 

*

 

"You're awfully hands-on tonight, hahren," Nayah cooed as she pressed her body against his, searching for any friction against her throbbing groin. She was a terrible drunk. Slutty, terrible drunk. "Not that I'm complaining," she added with a smile, "It’s about time you let that mask crumble and let loose."

 

Even though he had her pinned against the face of the large pillar, he was highly aware of the wandering, interested eyes around them, so he pulled back. Slowly at first, trying his damnedest to make sure he looked as calm and as in control as ever. It was tough. "<i>If you continue as you are, I'll be forced to cut the evening short and take you home,” he said in Elven.

 

Nayah shrugged her shoulders and smiled even more, "You can't make me! You won't!" Solas' lip twitched upwards so briefly, Nayah wasn't sure if she saw the expression correctly.

 

"Oh?" His hands clasped again behind his back, "I can definitely make you...and you'll want to."

 

"Is that a challenge, hahren?" She stuck out her tongue as she pushed past him, pressing against his chest to move him out of her way. She proceeded to their table without another glance at the Elven man. Her approach cut off whatever Cullen had been planning to do. She noticed the flustered look on Eva's face and the way the Commander abruptly pulled back and sat straight up in his chair. Nayah couldn't help but feel like she had interrupted something very scandalous and important. "Were you two having fun?" she smirked.

 

Eva's heart was still pounding when Nayah surprised them with her presence. "Thank the Maker you are here," Eva let out a loud sigh as she tried to collect her nerves and gather some air into her lungs. Fuck that sexy ass bastard... Nayah's brows shot up suspiciously as she studied her friend's face. "What?" Eva asked with a sheepish smile, "Cullen and I were just..."

 

Nayah's brow lifted higher, "Were just...talking?"

 

"Uh huh…" Eva reached for her ale and took a long drag of the liquid. "Where's Solas? You ditch him, again?"

 

"I'm right here." Solas stood directly behind his woman who pretended she didn't hear him. Instead she proceeded to grill Cullen regarding Eva's weirdness. "So now she's ignoring me."

 

"Solas," Eva cupped her hand near her mouth as if to whisper, "You ought to teach her a lesson for treating you like this." She giggled but stopped once she saw the serious look on his face. "Damn, looks like you _will_ be teaching her lesson, huh?"

 

"Indeed."

 

Cullen was suddenly all too aware of the presence of everyone around him and his shyness began to creep back in. Ale be damned. He had almost forgotten himself- forgotten that they were in a very public place. "Maybe-uh…" he stammered. The liquid courage had left his body and he was no longer as sure of himself as he was minutes - no, seconds - before. "We should probably call it a night," he finally declared with steadfast resolve. This was enough for one night.

 

"Leave it to the Commander to always be the party-pooper," Nayah rolled her eyes. "I don't know who's more allergic to fun, you or Solas." She had given up on prying information from Cullen or Eva, knowing good and well that neither would budge. But she would get every detail from Eva tonight.

 

"We have very diverse definitions of fun, da'len."

 

Nayah scoffed, "Clearly."

 

Cullen took advantage of the bickering between the two elves and, while they argued amongst each other, stood from his seat and slipped away from the table. The slight bulge in his pants was evidence enough of what he and Eva had been discussing prior, and he would rather be swallowed by the breach than to have Nayah bug and tease him for the rest of the night about his erection.

 

Before slipping away, he turned back to face Eva, still keeping his pelvic area turned away from their table. There was no doubt in his mind that she knew about it, knew how badly she turned him on. "My lady," he extended his hand to her with a smile.

 

Eva took the Commander's hand. She always felt safe and secure when she did. She could feel his warmth...the firmness of his touch...she glanced back towards her friends to wave goodbye. She stifled a laugh at Nayah who was wiggling her eyebrows at her...poor Solas; he was wrapped so tightly around her little finger. "I'll see you later..." Eva mouthed as she followed Cullen out of the tavern.

 

Nayah gave her a little wave and stared after the couple. She could feel the light tickle of his breath near the tips of her ear a moment before he spoke, "Da'len...look at me." She closed her eyes, a pang of need touching her most sensitive part. His fucking voice...he knew that was something that got to her every time. But she was stubborn and playful. If he was the Dread Wolf, she was a tricky fox. "Again, you refuse to acknowledge me." He took the chair next to her and sat on it backwards. "Tell me, what do I do to little elven girls that are disobedient?"

She could feel his eyes burn into her as she kept her eyes trained on the door leading to the exit. "I don't know...but I want you to show me." With that, she stood up and walked out the tavern without looking back to see if he followed. But she knew...he was only a step behind her.


	2. Public Display of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Eva share a sweet moment while Nayah challenges Solas.

Cullen led the way up the ramparts, enjoying the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. They had lost Solas and Nayah somewhere back and he was grateful for it. These moments of peace and quiet were few and far between. He enjoyed spending time with Eva, especially like this.

"Commander," Eva's soft voice broke him out of his trance and he turned back to look at her. He couldn't help but smile as a familiar picture played through his mind. This was the exact same spot where they had shared their first kiss.

"Miss Trevelyan," he acknowledged her, his eyes glazing over with a mixture of love and lust. She was so beautiful.

His hand moved to cup her cheek and he felt the warmth of her flesh even through his gloves. He wondered how warm, how hot, the rest of her body was for him. He stifled a growl, not wanting to plague this romantic moment with lust. He leaned in closer, his stubble brushing against her soft cheek as his mouth slowly moved over hers. "I believe you still owe me for winning that round.”

Eva savored the taste of her Commander's lips and his tongue. The way that his soft stubble gently caressed her as they kissed was so comforting and pleasing to her. She grabbed the lapel of his coat to bring him in even closer as she inhaled his scent. "I love you..." She murmured against his mouth. She pressed her hips firmly against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck...she could feel his large hands wrap tighter around her small waist, pressing her in closer...tighter...she could feel his hardness against her _ , mmm fuck _ ..." _ Cullen _ ..."

*

…She knew she walked a dangerous line, but there was a certain thrill in pushing his buttons, seeing just how far she could go until that veneer, that false facade, crumbled. She wanted to see him undone. She wanted to see him lose all sense of control.

"The commander looked rather nice tonight," she said, a little sultrier than she intended but it served her purpose. "And Eva…mmm." She licked her lips to emphasize her approval of her friend’s appearance. "I wonder if they would let us join in on their escapades."

She turned back to face him, but kept walking, trying her hardest not to stumble. "Imagine. You could pleasure Eva with that amazingly talented tongue of yours while you watch the Commander show me how human men fuck their women."

Solas' jaw twitched ever so slightly. The thought of her being under another man...pissed him the fuck off. Let alone, the Commander? He wasn't blind; he knew that many women here at Skyhold was attracted to the commander and only kept their distance due to his relationship with the powerful female warrior. Solas glanced up towards Cullen's tower only to see him and Eva embrace in a sweet kiss. Nayah's words echoed in his mind as he averted his gaze from their private moment. But the thought of Eva's head turned upwards towards  _ his _ lips...

"No."

"No? Does this mean that the thought actually passed through that Fade kissed mind of yours?" Nayah walked up towards him with sly smile on her face.

Solas didn't answer. However, Nayah caught the quick glance that Solas threw towards Cullen's tower. Following his line of sight, she saw the couple kissing. Her smile widened as she changed course and began to walk towards the steps that led to the ramparts.

"Da'len, where do you think you are going?" He totally gave himself away,  _ fuck _ ! He knew his woman; he knew that she was willing to take things further than he would probably approve. He couldn't do this. No, he couldn't even think it. Now he was pissed, he hated the idea of losing such control. Regaining his cool he stood still in the middle of the upper courtyard. "If you go up there, I'm going to retire to my quarters without you."

Nayah continued up a few more steps before turning to face him, "If you don't come follow me, then it'll just be me with Eva's luscious lips and the Commander's-"

"Enough." Solas followed her up the fucking steps.

\---

*

Cullen's breathing hitched, coming out in a shaky shudder as he pulled back, reluctantly leaving the warmth of her lips. "I love you," he managed to say, his chest rising and falling with labored breaths. Maker, even her kisses left him speechless. He was putty in her small hands.

"Maker's breath," he exhaled to calm himself as he buried his face in the crook of Eva's neck. "You drive me mad, woman." He began to pepper her delicate skin with soft kisses while his hands snaked back to her ass, grabbing a handful of flesh and kneading it with his palms. He could feel the twitch of his cock brushing up against her inner thigh and this time he could not hold back the feral growl.

Eva shivered from the sensation and grasped at his arms for stability. She was afraid that her legs might give out at any moment and, as if he could read her mind, Cullen pushed even closer to her, steadying her between the rock that was his body and the stone wall of the ramparts. "Cullen," she moaned, allowing her head to roll back to give him better access to her neck and chest.

She could feel the smirk against her hot skin. He was so full of himself. He continued to kisses her skin, occasionally letting his teeth graze the soft flesh. "Should we take this inside?" he asked between kisses…

*

…Nayah made it half way up the first flight of stairs before the Ale really took a swing at her. She lost her footing and almost tumbled back down to her doom, but Solas caught her with a firm grip and her back collided with his lean but firm chest. He exhaled sharply, clearly annoyed. "You are being childish, Nayah," he reprimanded, "and clearly in no state to make any rash decisions that you might regret later."

Nayah turned in his arms to face him, wrapping her own arms around his neck. "Who says I would regret it? Maybe I'll like it. Really like it. Don't you want to please me, hahren?"

Solas couldn't believe his ears.  _ Is this really what she wanted? _ Was he not good enough for her? "Da'len is this really what you want? These are our friends..." Solas had so many different thoughts in his mind. He wasn't drunk or anything but the thought of being with Eva was thrilling and nerve-wracking. "You toy with me. Right?"

Nayah placed her soft hands over Solas's cheeks before kissing him. "I love you hahren...but I've had this on my mind for a little while..." She flicked her tongue up his beautiful mouth before nipping his bottom lip. "And I think they are the safest people to do this with. Don't you?"

Solas drew in a deep breath, "Even if they are, who is to say this is a mutual thing? Maybe this is only in  _ your _ mind,  _ your _ own lust." He broke away from her and turned to go back down the steps.  _ How dare she! And to use the "Don't you want to please me" line! No! _

"Solas," Nayah called out. "Hahren, come back. Stop being dramatic!"

Eva, hearing Nayah's call to Solas broke away from Cullen's embrace. They exchanged a quick glance, Cullen's being annoyed, hers being apologetic. "Let me see what's going on." She gave Cullen a quick peck before heading over towards her friend. "What is it Nayah?"

"Remember what we discussed some time ago Eva?" Eva gave her a quizzical look. "You know," She got closer to her to whisper, "that little escapade we joked about having with our men."

At that, Eva's brows shot up in shock, "Yes...what of it?"

Nayah smiled and closed the gap between her and her friend..."Has the commander got you wet enough for me...and Solas too?"

Eva searched Nayah's eyes to see if she was serious. "You're serious." Eva felt a pang of desire hit her core as she looked at the beautiful, sexy elf before her. She's always freely given other women compliments. She felt like if anyone should give them, it should be another woman. But at this moment, she saw her a little differently. Yes, they flirted playfully, but there was nothing serious in that. But thinking about her...in that way now and Solas...Solas was a very handsome elf..."I...girl you know I'm down for whatever! Let me stop playing!"

Eva was game and there was no doubt about Nayah. But, as she turned her attention to the man that was slowly approaching them, Eva couldn't help but wonder if Cullen would actually want this. It would require him to watch another man pleasure her and she wasn't even sure if he was into that.

"Is everything alright?"

At the sound of the Commander's voice even Solas stopped and turned back around to face the group. He wasn't sure how to feel. How was he supposed to feel when the woman he loved offered to bed another?

The silence stretched for what seemed like eternity. Cullen was now just a few feet from the two women and Solas was within earshot. Nayah bit her lip, debating on how to even propose this to the group.

When words failed her, the young elf decided there was only one way to show the men what they wanted. Only one way to cloud their judgement and get them to agree to this deal. Her eyes locked with Eva's and she could tell the other woman was thinking the same thing.

Slowly, gently, Nayah placed one delicate hand on the curve of Eva's hips, the other finding her cheek and cupping it, her thumb stroking the burning skin. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she leaned forward. Time seemed to freeze as Cullen and Solas watched on. Solas knew what was happening and furrowed his brows, shifting in place to avoid showing his arousal. Cullen, completely clueless to any of this, looked on with bated breath.

The men watched, dazed, as Nayah's lips finally pressed against Eva's. They met hesitantly at first, feeling out each other as this was a first for both women. Deciding that this was enjoyable, Eva parted her lips slightly and Nayah slipped her tongue between them, muffling a moan against Eva's mouth.

Solas didn't even realize his feet were moving towards the stairs until he almost tripped onto the landing. He couldn't believe how mesmerizing the sight of the two women kissing would be. How...arousing indeed. He silently...guiltily watched on as Eva raised her hands to Nayah's cheeks, deepening the kiss.

"Maker's fucking breath." Cullen cursed as his hands absently adjusted the hardening bulge behind his leathers. Solas, hearing the sounds of pure enjoyment and excitement humming out of the women's throats caused him to hold on to the stone wall for support. He wanted to look away. He wanted to yank his woman away from the other female and take over, but he couldn't. He couldn't take his eyes off them.  _ I wonder how her lips taste _ , he thought as his gaze fixed upon the honey colored face...maybe like honey...

"Let's take this inside, shall we?" Eva whispered against her lips. She took Nayah's hand as the two fellows glanced at one another in awe. "You two coming or what?" They followed after them and locked the door....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the smut begin!


	3. It Begins Now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayah and Eva get the guys fired up.

It was all a blur. They were in the moment, they could feel each other's skin and taste the ale from each other's lips, but they could not control what was happening. They couldn't pull away. They couldn't put a stop to this. Hell, they didn't want to.

After reaching the Commander's quarters, the two women wasted no time in exploring each other. Nayah had often wondered how Eva would taste, how her supple skin would feel in her hands. And right now, as those sensations coursed through her, she was greedily taking everything the other woman had to offer.

They opted for the Commander's desk, knowing that climbing the ladder to his bed would take away the precious time they had together. The two women stumbled back towards the mahogany wood, refusing to part their lips from one another. Nayah's nimble fingers quickly found the buttons of Eva's tunic and she began to undue each of them, excitement pooling between her legs in anticipation.

Eva moaned against the deft brush of Nayah's hands across her chest. She continued to take slow, calculated steps backwards to the desk until her ass hit the top of the table. Nayah smirked, having cornered the woman, and released her mouth in favor of her breasts. As she pulled the tunic above Eva's head, Nayah could feel her cunt drip at the sight of the other woman's exposed breasts. Nayah quirked an eyebrow, "No breast-band?"  

Eva shook her head, boldness taking over her body, "I came prepared."

Nayah's eyes traveled down the sun-kissed body that stood before her, taking in every detail. From those sultry eyes, to her full and luscious lips, down to her delicate neck and to her supple breasts, aroused and perk. Nayah instinctively licked her lips and moved to lower her head to those nipples that begged to be suckled. But she stopped midway, suddenly remembering that they had company.

Her mind was reeling with the possibilities as she pulled back to find confusion on Eva's face. She winked at her friend before turning around and motioning to the two men to come join them. "Come," she held out two hands.

Solas and Cullen had both stood by the closed door, awkward and aroused. They glanced at each other now, neither knowing what to make of this situation or how to proceed. But Nayah beckoned to them again and finally the Commander took the first step, Solas following suit.

They crossed the room rather quickly, each placing a hand in Nayah's. She smiled and pulled them closer, turning around to face her friend once more. A light blush had made its way on her face, and she looked even more irresistible than before. Nayah motioned for them to kneel down, inclining her head to the exposed breasts before them. "Go on," she encouraged them, knowing that they needed an extra push.

It was Solas, who despite his prior protests, fell to one knee first. His eyes were glazed over as he took in the beauty before him. Without another word, his mouth latched onto her erect nipple, suckling and biting down on the tender peak. Cullen, who watched as the other man pleasured his woman, stood motionless until Nayah pushed down on his shoulders. He, too, fell to his knees and, with another nudge from the Elven woman, took Eva's other nipple into his mouth.

Eva let out a strained moan as she let her head fall back on her shoulders. Both pairs of lips enclosed around her hard nipples as slick tongues lapped at her caused her small clothes to dampen with her need.

Nayah smiled as she watched both men suckle her friend. Stepping to the side, she clasped the bottom of her blouse to lift it over her head.

"Wait." She stopped as her eyes rested on the man who gave the halting order. Cullen stood up and leaned over Eva to brush his lips over hers before turning his head towards Nayah. His eyes grazed over her lithe form before he took the few steps needed to reach her. Removing her hands from her blouse, he lifted up the fabric and pulled it over her head and arms. Nayah grinned and lifted her breast band over her head, exposing her bare chest to the man before her.

"You can touch them..." she whispered as she moved closer to him. He took a step back as she continued to move forward. He glanced back towards Eva and Solas who were now staring at the two of them. 

"You can touch her, my love." Eva held his stare before continuing, "I want to see you touch her." Removing his gloves and tossing them somewhere, he knelt before the elven woman and kissed her navel as he drew his hands up her torso and then up to her creamy breast. There, his thumbs trailed to her rose colored nipples where he rolled and massaged them. They hardened at his touch.  _ Oh fuck they were so soft. _

Solas didn't realize how much pleasure he would get from watching his woman sigh and purr at the commander's gentle touch. His own desire rising, he took advantage of the opportunity and claimed Eva's lips. "Fuck..."  _ She did taste like honey. _ Solas trembled when Eva's arms wrapped around his neck. He wasn't attracted to human women in the past but Eva was always exceptionally beautiful to him. He pulled away slightly to look at her, "Is this...alright?" Eva nodded and wrapped her legs around his slender waist as they deepened their kiss…

…From where she stood, she could see Solas and Eva pulling into their lustful embrace. It only turned her on more to think that he was kissing the lips that she just kissed herself. That Eva was kissing the lips that she kissed all the time.

Nipping her teat and suckling once more, Cullen groaned low in his throat. Standing up, he lifted her up in his arms and sat her down on the desk next to Eva...

…Solas broke contact with the honey flavored lips and greedily pulled  _ his _ woman's head towards his by clasping the back of her neck. He kissed her long and hard as if to claim her, before he released her to the commanders waiting kiss.

Cullen leaned in, growling in Eva's ear, "Remember to whom you belong." It was the only warning he gave before turning his lips back and devouring Nayah's greedy kisses. Solas had heard him and Eva was aware of that fact, for she felt Solas's lips twist into a smirk against the flesh of her breast. If its competition the Commander seeks, Solas thought, then who am I do deny him?

Eva trembled as expert hands made quick work of her breeches. She looked down to find Solas tugging down her boots, first the right one, then the left. She placed a hand on his broad shoulders for support, desire instantly coiling in her groin at the feel of his lean, hard muscles. To outside appearances, Solas was lithe, especially standing next to a man of Cullen's stature. But upon closer inspection, upon the feel of his toned muscles under her hand, Eva could not deny that the elf possessed strength beyond his appearance. He could easily lift her and fuck her against the wall if he wanted.

As Solas pried the last of her breeches from her body, his hands and eyes took in every inch, admiring the curves of her beautiful, thick thighs. Eva could have sworn a growl rumbled through his chest, but she was long gone to care or pay much attention.

His hands nimbly brushed against her skin, trailing a path from her ankles up her calf and higher still to her thighs. He stopped midway up her thighs, giving her a good squeeze and relishing in the feeling of her skin in his hands. His face moved closer to her core, and all that was preventing him from devouring her were her soaked smalls.

She felt his finger trace over them, the slightest brush against her cunt, and her breath hitched. Maker, she had not even realized how bad she wanted this...

"You're dripping wet," Solas observed with approval. His voice was low, dark and lustful, and his cock was throbbing with need. A need to rip away her flimsy smalls, push her up against the desk, and fuck her until only his name remained on her lips. But he resisted. "Is that for me?"

The question was not lost to Cullen. He was well aware of the pair next to him and all that they were doing, but he would not be outdone. He tangled one hand in Nayah's white locks and pulled her head back to expose her neck. His assault was quick, biting and gnawing at the tender skin, eliciting raw moans from his target. His other hand trailed down her body, past her breast, and to the top of her breeches. She shivered under his hot touch, closing her eyes and grasping at his arms for support. The feel of his hands and kisses was so much better than anything she had imagined.

He undid the buttons of her breeches to allow his hand to slip in easily. His hand glided over her cunt and he couldn't help but chuckle at her wetness. She was soaked for him.

"Cullen," she gasped, and he knew it was a command to slip his thick fingers in her throbbing core. And, like a good commander, he obliged, pushing the fabric of her smalls to the side and sliding two fingers into her needy cunt with ease. Her head rolled back, lust and desire taking over her entire being. Fuck, it felt so good.

Cullen's lips curved upwards and she felt his breath against her neck as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. "You like that, baby? Hmm? Is this what you wanted?" Nayah could only manage to croak out a chants of "yes." She was delirious with need and on the verge of her very first orgasm for the night. Cullen's expert fingers and raspy dirty talk would make her cum in no time.

"Tell me what you want," he commanded as his fingers picked up paced. Nayah's grip tightened on him, fearing that her legs would give out at any moment. "Tell me you want me to fuck you while your man watches."

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Who was this man? Where did this sudden boldness come from?  Nayah had never expected the commander of all people to be a dirty sex talker. As he continued to pound her pussy with his fingers, Nayah glanced over at her friend, who had been watching the entire exchange with lust filled eyes. She was just as turned on by this as Nayah was.

Solas could not bring himself to watch, not yet, but his approval was clearly evident in the form of his bulging cock. As he slipped Eva's smalls down her legs, Nayah refused to break eye contact with the other woman. Her response to the Commander was daring, no doubt to elicit a response from Solas. "I want you to fuck me, daddy," she whispered between labored breaths, all the while her eyes locked on pools of amber. "I want you to pound my pussy while my man and your woman watch us."


	4. Fingers....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the lust charged atmosphere, ground rules are set by the men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WritingIllusions is full of filth!! 
> 
> Please forgive typos...shouldn't be many tho...

Eva felt a wave of fire course through her body when she heard her declaration. Jealousy, lust, anger, and passion, assaulted her all at once. The fingers that she knew so well, roughened and calloused, large and strong that rubbed her, caressed her, and comforted her were now fucking her friend's sweet peach. Eva's eyes shot down to the elven man before her. Large jewel-like eyes studied her expression as he trailed a long finger down her moist slit. Up and then down. He kept his eyes on her as he repeated the gesture, slowly at first...just along the surface of her warm cunt. Eva bit her lip at the controlled, careful movement.

She wanted to push her hips forward to feel his touch sink deeper into her folds, but he held her captive...almost in a trance. Slowly still, he touched her swollen nub with the pad of his index finger followed by a tender rolling, rolling, rolling of her clit. He continued until he saw Eva's eyes begin to close with desire. Hearing her gentle mewing, he trailed his finger lower and lower...before slipping his long finger inside her wet pussy.

"Mmm fuck, Solas..." Solas' lip twitched up in a smug smile before he drew his finger out only to reenter her with both his index and middle finger. "Hmmm...oh yes..." Fingers facing upwards and slightly crooked up, he began to finger-fuck Eva. He groaned as he watched the pool of peach juice dripping down his fingers...

Nayah smiled at the look on Solas' face. "Yes, fuck her Solas...Mmm fuck her daddy..." Just saying those words sent bursts of heat down to her cunt as the Commander continued to firmly slam his fingers into her.

"You like watching your man finger-fuck my woman? Is that turning you the fuck on? Get up." Cullen slipped his fingers out of Nayah and helped her off the table. He was so freaking hard...in one hard yank he pulled down her breeches and smalls and waited for her to step out of them and her shoes. Once done, he stepped closer to her, "Turn around and bend over the table." Nayah stole a glance at Eva who was now holding the back of Solas' head as he lapped at her feminine juice. Bending over compliantly, she waited for her next instruction...

"Shit!" Nayah yelped at the delicious pain that stung her right ass cheek. She turned her head back to see the commander grinning at her. He spanked her so hard she was red. "Again..." She challenged him.

Cullen smacked her ass again before pressing the small of her back down onto the table. He growled as he massaged the red mark over her ass. "Do you want me to fuck you?" He whispered...

"Yes..." She groaned out.

"Beg me. Beg me to fuck you..."

"Please, Daddy...Please fuck me. Please fuck me."

Eva smiled at the exchange. She recognized the role change as she's been the one that's been dominating the Commander. "Solas. Sweety." She purred...Solas looked up and withdrew his fingers.

"Yes?"

"I want you to fuck me. Now."

Solas raised an eyebrow at the order. He'll oblige, but not until he gives a few orders of his own. "Da'len."

"Yes..." Nayah could barely get the words out as Cullen was planting soft kisses up her spine.

Solas slipped his fingers once more into Eva wet pussy, causing her to moan in pleasure before extending them to his elven woman. Without further instruction, Nayah sucked his finger clean.

Eva groaned at the sight, clenching her thighs in anticipation. She just wanted to be fucked already. "Solas," her voice was full of demand. She caught the collar of his tunic and pulled him forward, crashing her lips on his. "Now," she panted against his lips, "I need you to fuck me right now. "

Solas pulled back. He wasn't used to being dominated and ordered around, since he was the dominate one with Nayah. It would seem that he would have to teach Eva a lesson.

He pulled his body from hers and took a step back. His voice was low as he spoke, "Everyone agrees to this?" They had long passed the point of no return, but he was giving them the option to back out even now. There would be no going back after this. There would be no telling what tomorrow would hold: awkward glances and utter avoidance of the individuals gathered in this room.

His answer came in the response of silence. Nayah and Cullen watched him with trepidation, but they both wanted this. Needed this.

"Very well." No sooner had the words left his mouth before his hand reached out to tangle itself in Eva's dark mane. She winced at the sudden pull of her hair as Solas mercilessly tugged her forward. With ease and years -no, centuries - of experience behind him, he twisted her body around and pushed her flat against the mahogany wood. His younger self, the man that rightfully deserved the title of Dread Wolf, the rebellious and brash God of Elven legend, was beginning to surface. And he would enjoy breaking in this young human woman before him.... He knew exactly how he wanted to take her, where he wanted to spill his seed. Would she agree? Would Nayah be upset? Did the Dread Wolf even care?

Nayah bit her lip as she watched her lover tower over the other woman's body. How she longed for his touch. How she longed to put a stop to this and go back to her chamber. She couldn't deny the feeling of guilt and regret and jealousy that slowly began to creep in. But she could not deny the feeling of desire and lust either. She wanted this and that was reaffirmed as she felt the Commander's hands at her hips. She could feel his erection against her bare ass, and she shivered in delight at what was to come.

"Anything off limits?" The Commander wanted to lay some ground rules to make sure everyone was on the same page. Of course, he himself had one restriction. He would be damned before he let the other man spill himself inside his woman.

"We pull out." Solas stated, confirming the commander's thoughts. Cullen nodded once and glanced over the women who were panting.

"And what about you two?" Cullen walked over to Eva and bent down to bite her ass cheek, "My love...is there anything you are restricting from me?"

Eva swiveled her head around to face her man. She glanced at her girl who was leaning over the table, staring at her lustfully. "I love you. I am yours and you are mine...forever." Cullen nodded and kissed her sweetly before returning to the pert ass that was waiting for him.

"Da'len?" Solas asked.

"Ha' ren." Solas walked over to her and kissed her passionately before giving the Commander eyes that said, "She's Mine."

"We are to remain friends after this. We agree to confidentiality, despite the display of the two you on the battlements." Solas stepped behind Eva slowly as he began to untie his breeches. His cock was straining so much as he studied her ass. Yes, he had many things to teach this woman about making love to the Dread Wolf...

Cullen, eager as fuck, slipped out of his boots and began to untie his leathers as well. He closed the gap between himself and Nayah, pressing his hips and his hard cock against her ass. "I can't wait to fuck you..." He whispered in her ear. Moving the white tresses away from the left side of her neck, he grazed his teeth across her skin. "I can't wait to make you fucking cum all over my cock, elf."

Nayah sighed and whimpered. His breath was so hot and his facial hair felt so good scraping her skin she felt like she was going to cry if he didn't get started. He held his cock in his hand and massaged it against her ass.

"Mmm...are you ready for me little one? Are you ready for this this cock to stretch that tight little pussy out?"

"Yes...daddy, oh fuck yes I'm so ready."

Solas shook his head, for only he knew what was in store. "Not yet."…

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They nasty...


	5. Couplings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all go at it!

*

Nayah grinned. She was too eager. Too eager even for someone so young. She wasted no time as she angled herself, his cock barely brushing against her opening. She was wet and ready for him. Cullen grabbed the side of her hips and, with one forceful thrust, impaled her on his swollen cock. They both cried out at the sudden sensation: tight, wet, hot.

"Fuck," Cullen groaned, holding her in place. He couldn't have her bounce on his cock, not yet. He had to steady himself, give himself a small pep talk before he busted way too soon. The tightness of her cunt coupled with the taboo of fucking another woman in front of his love was enough to send him over the edge. But he couldn't. Not yet. He wanted to feel her tighten around him as she came first.

Slowly, he began to guide her up and down on his thick shaft. She moaned, groaned, mewled. She felt so full, so achingly full from his thick cock. He picked up the pace, skin slapping against skin with every thrust. "Cullen, I'm gonna cum," she gasped.

"So soon?" he chuckled.

"Yes. Fuck yes." She kept one hand on the armchair for support, although she knew that Cullen was the only thing holding her in place. Her legs felt weak as brought the other shaky hand down to her clit. "I'm gonna cum so hard for you, daddy." She began to run the sensitive bud with fervor, eagerly chasing her orgasm

Solas could hear her panting, could practically feel how wet she was for another man. The slick sounds of the Commander's cock sliding in and out of Nayah's pussy was driving him mad. His own cock twitched at thought of taking Eva for the first time. What a shame the Commander had not been man enough to beat him to it.

A low, hearty laugh rumbled through his chest as he licked at her ass again. His tongue expertly glided in and out of her hole as he grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them further apart. "Fuck my face, baby," he commanded as he buried his face between her cheeks, his hands now moving to her thighs. He squeezed the soft skin as he pulled her back towards his face.

All hesitation had left Eva. Her senses, her control, were long lost. She threw her head back with moans as she began to grind her ass against his face. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted like a prayer to her god. Solas smirked, the symbolism not lost to him. If she only knew who he was, but he would answer her prayer nonetheless...

His grip tightened and she began to glide her ass up and down his face erratically, and he greedily took it. He suddenly pushed her back against the wall and she wailed at the loss of the sensation. One hand quickly wrapped around her throat, gently but firmly squeezing down on her airways. "Spread them," he demanded.

Eva did as she was told, placing a hand on both cheeks and pulling them apart. "Good girl," he whispered in her ear, his voice a melodic purr. "I'll be gentle," he promised and nipped at her ear.

Eva was used to pain...pain from battle...from strenuous training...and sometimes from she and Cullen's rougher love making. But this shit was... _ dammit. _

Solas' free hand held the base of his cock as he angled himself at her entrance, slick with precum. Slowly, as promised, he guided himself inside her, taking his time to allow her to adjust to his size. But even with his gentleness, Eva screamed at the intrusion, half in pain and half in pleasure.

"It will pass," he whispered again and continued to bite at her neck, hoping to distract her from the pain. She was so fucking tight, as he expected a virgin ass to feel, and he had to hold himself back from pounding her like the savage that he was.

"Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck." She repeated as Solas pumped himself in and out of her ass. He continued laying tender bites and suckles along her neck which did help some as he fucked her tight hole.

"Relax...just relax..." he coaxed her as she began to ease her body into submitting to his size and strokes. "There...now how does this feel?" He asked as he began to pump into her deeper. Holding fast to her throat still, he moved his other hand to her clit where he massaged her. She could do nothing but rest her head back against him as he tightened his grip around her sexy neck and rubbed her nub the way he has quickly learned she likes.

"Yes...right there...mmm...right there..." Eva shut her eyes as the pleasure of Solas' cock bloomed through her. At her sigh, Solas began to pump deeper into her as she held on to the wall. "Solas..." His name slithered off her tongue as he continued to fuck her…

*

…"Yes, rub that sexy clit of yours." Cullen encouraged Nayah as he held firmly onto her hips. He sucked in his lower lip as he watched her tits bounce up and down as she rode him. "Fuck..." he groaned as her tightness slid up and down his cock. "Cum on this cock, baby...cum all over my fucking cock. I want to feel that pussy tighten around me as you cum."

Cullen leaned his head back for a moment, shutting his eyes as the sensation of her cunt began to overwhelm him. He glanced over towards Eva instinctively when he heard her cry out. A jolt of panic quickly transformed to jealous arousal as he watched Solas move his hand back and forth in between her legs. He was going to cum fucking soon...Fixing his attention back on the elf whose eyes were shut tight, head leaning back on her shoulders, mouth slightly parted open, breasts bobbing up and down with beads of sweat coating her brow, reached one hand up to her nipple. He gingerly tweaked her pink bud which caused her to suck in her breath. "Ride me baby...ride this fucking dick...I want to see how you look when you cum...open those pretty eyes of yours...give me those sexy eyes...I want you to call me Daddy when you cum all over this dick. I want your juices all over my balls and all over your thighs...cum Nayah...cum sweet Nayah...cum on..."

Nayah couldn't take much more. She rubbed her wet pussy vigorously as she plopped up and down on Cullen’s dick.

"Cullen! The table....the table please!"

At her cry, Cullen lifted her up and slid himself onto the table, knocking whatever was on there onto the floor. Holding her against him, he slid back against the surface of the desk to situate himself underneath her. Securing her cunt back over him, Nayah placed a hand on his tight chest and rode the commander's dick ferociously. "Fuck me, Cullen. Yes I love you fucking me like this...oh I'm going to cum so good for you...oh fuck...my pussy is so wet and hot for you...oh...oh yesss....oh fuck yes...yes...ah...ah...mmmm..." Throwing her head back, Nayah groaned loudly as she reached the height of her climax, the walls of her womanhood clenched and unclenched around Cullen's shaft.

Biting back a howl of triumph, Cullen quickly flipped their positions. "Lift those legs up over my shoulders... yeah...I'm going to fuck you...mmm...then cum all over those...oh...those fucking nipples of yours..." He bent his head down to suckle one of her inviting nipples. "Oh fuck yea...those pretty little nipples...will be coated in my hot. White. Seed..." Cullen bucked his hips once, twice, against her before he pulled out. With a shout and a growl of pleasure he pumped himself over her belly and nipples. Each fucking nipple. Panting for air, Cullen reached one hand towards Nayah's cum covered nipple to rub his seed over it. "Yea...I want Eva...to come suck my seed...off your sexy little nipple... _ fuck _ ...then...I want you to watch how she sucks my dick...then...you can try it...if you want to." He chuckled, but he stared at her dead in her eyes…

 

* 

Solas wasn't sure how much longer he could last. She was so tight, so hot and sexy and it was all for him. He bit back a growl as he continued to rub her swollen clit. She was close. He could feel it.

"Cum for me, emma'asha. Show me how good I fuck you." He purred in her ear. Eva cried out as she felt her walls tighten, her orgasm coiling at her cunt. She was close. So close. But she needed more.

"I'm so close, Solas. Please, fuck, please keep talking, call me your slut, please." Her pleas spewed from her mouth as she was no longer aware of herself, so lost in her oncoming climax. "Please," she begged again.

He would not deny her. He couldn't. Admittedly, he'd wondered what she would feel like. Wondered how tight she was. Wondered how she tasted. And now that it was all happening, the last thing he wanted was to deny her any request.

He gingerly nipped at her ear, whispering while he continued to pleasure her ass with his cock and her clit with his hand. He released her throat and found purchase in her right breast, kneading the tender and swollen mound between his palm.

"You want to be my little slut, Eva?" He growled. "You want to cum on my cock while the Commander watches from a few feet away? What a dirty, little slut you are." He brought his hand down further still. He pulled back only to bring it crashing down against her plump ass, a loud slap resonating in the small confides of the Commander's study.

"Yes! Fuck yes, I'm your little slut, Solas. I want to cum so fucking good for you. Please. Please."

"Tell me who this ass belongs to," he continued to whisper, wondering if the Commander could hear him. Fuck him, even if he could. All he wanted, all he was focused on right now, was making this goddess before him cum. "Tell me I'm the first to take this tiny, little hole. Tell me its mine."

She bucked against him. He was so fucking good. Each long stroke sent her closer to her end. She could feel the entire length of him as he pulled out until just the tip of his cock remained, only to ram in back into her tight ass with forceful thrusts. The pain was gone and all that remained was pleasure. Pure, raw pleasure.

"It's yours Solas," she whispered back, not wanting Cullen to hear her proclamation. Sure, it was all for fun and a jealous Cullen was always a turn on, but she didn't want that right now. She just wanted her fucking orgasm. She twisted her head to look back at him and her knees almost gave way at the sight of him. His face was intense, contorted into something feral and primal. His stormy blue eyes were now almost black, staring back at her between narrowed slits. His lips were curved back into a sadistic smirk.

Again he slapped her ass and she jumped slightly at the sudden sting on her right cheek. "Tell me."

She could not tear her eyes away from him. "It's yours, Solas, it's yours. You're the first one to fuck my ass, baby, and you fuck it so good. Maker, you fuck me so fucking good." And it was true. She'd never experienced anal before, but if this was how good it felt, she and Cullen would be trying it in the very near future.

Satisfied with her proclamation, Solas picked up his rhythm and Eva cried out. She was so fucking close. Her legs began to quiver and Solas wrapped one arm around her waist, knowing that her orgasm would drain her body of all strength. "Cum for me, Eva. Show me what a good, little slut you are. Show me how bad you want my cum."

His other hand continued to make work of her clit and as his thrusts became deeper and harder, Eva could do little else but claw at the walls. Her cunt pulsated as pleasure came crashing down on her, a lightheadedness settling in at the sheer power of her orgasm. Her voice strained, unable to make any sounds. Her body shook, rigid and frozen in place while her climax ran its course.

Solas, almost forgetting the condition which he and the Commander agreed upon, quickly pulled out and spilled his seed all over her ass. It was a glorious sight. His milky, creamy cum dripping down her honey ass.

His breath hitched at the sight, an animalistic growl escaping his throat. His cock twitched as he pumped it, making sure that every last drop coated that perfectly round ass. He continued to rub her clit with his other hand, helping her ride of her orgasm.

As she came back down from her high, Eva shuddered. Pleasure. Delight. Regret. Sudden realization that she came for another man. All these feelings hit her at once, but she pushed them aside. She felt Solas' hand drop and she was thankful for it, she was sore and sensitive after that shattering orgasm.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck, panting and spent. There was a comfortable silence between them. A silence, but one filled with the unspoken promise that neither would divulge these details to their partner. Neither would tell their lover of the words they shared, neither would speak of the intense orgasm -perhaps the best one each of them had ever had, no doubt fueled by the fact that they were fucking other people in front of their lovers. No, they would keep this just between them.


	6. Swinging back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples want their own mate back, now!

Cullen could already feel his cock begin to harden at Nayah's display.  _ Wow, she was a fucking minx, no wonder Solas kept his eyes trained on her at all times. _ Slightly distracted by the noises he heard in the corner he fought to refocus on the woman before him. We're only fucking. This...is just a fun fuck. He had to tell himself this. He had to remind himself that fucking was different than making love because now was the time that he would take his woman and whisper in her ear as they recovered...but this wasn't his woman. And he wasn't ready to retire for the night. Not yet.

"Do that again." He propped himself on his elbows as he watched her rub both her nipples with her forefingers before sucking each digit individually. "You are...so fucking sexy..." He wasn't a liar. He had to let her know that she was turning him on so effing much.

"Thank you, Daddy." She whispered the last part before leaning forward to kiss his lips. He returned the kiss and slipped his warm tongue in between her lips.

From a distance, Nayah could hear the shuffling of feet which grew louder as the other couple walked towards the table. "There you two are..." Nayah caught Solas' eyes and followed his line of sight which lead to her breast. "What?" she asked feigning innocence. Solas remained silent as Eva walked over to her Commander to kiss him. Nayah motioned for Solas to approach her but he refused. She quickly realized that he wouldn't until the Commanders seed was removed from her breast.

* 

Eva missed him now. She needed his arms around her. She needed to be reassured that she was still his number one. "Cullen..." She mumbled as she bent down to kiss his reddened lips. Cullen sat up completely and lowered his legs to the floor.

Kissing her once more he said, "Clean her up." Eva would have retorted at the command but seeing his seed on Nayah's breast was a bit arousing and apparently, Solas wanted her cleaned up too. Smiling shyly at her friend, she approached her as Nayah adjusted herself on top of the table, allowing her legs to dangle. She opened her legs wider to allow Eva to move in between. Both ladies shared a secret knowing look as they parted their lips to kiss. Eva wrapped her arms around the elf's tiny waist as she brought her arms over and around her shoulders. There they kissed as if to reassure one another of their friendship. That it was them before anyone else, yes even before their guys.

Solas could feel his cock harden at the lovely sight of the two women embracing one another. He cared for them both, although he was in love with just the one. Seeing them gently nip one another's lips as they caressed one another was so erotic he didn't want to interrupt them. So he watched contentedly. He only barely noticed that the Commander who was situated closest to the ladies, eyes were just as transfixed on the pair as his own.

"The commander has given me orders to clean you up." Eva smirked as she pecked at Nayah's lips.

"So he has..." Pulling away, Nayah flipped her hair behind her shoulders and poked her breast forward. Eva lowered herself as she ran the tip of her tongue over her pert nipple. She could taste her man's seed which again, was a bit arousing. Nayah sighed as Eva's soft lips and feminine tongue lapped over her nipples. This, indeed, was a different kind of sensation that could not be compared to a man. Eva licked her as she would want to be licked. And Nayah made a note in her mind to return the favor.

Finally sucking the cum completely off both nipples, Eva stepped away briefly to retrieve a handkerchief in which she wiped the rest of his seed off her chest.

"Now what boys? Shall we continue?" Eva asked as she rested her hands on her hips. Both men groaned as their cocks hardened in anticipation.

No, was on the tip of Solas’ tongue. He had had enough of this. He did not want to watch the Commander with his woman any longer. And Cullen, for his part, did not want the Elf pleasuring his love either.

"Perhaps it would be best to call it a night," he suggested as pulled his breeches up, covering his swollen cock with green fabric. He had enjoyed this far too much, reliving his youthful, glory days when he would take multiple women to bed at one time. But he was no longer that same man and for him to have slipped like this made him wonder if his mask was beginning to crumble.

Nayah pouted as she approached him, but he took matching steps back, holding his hands up to stop her approach. What's with him, she thought. She stood awkwardly in front of him, searching his gloomy eyes for any signs, any hidden message.

"I shall be in my study." He offered nothing else as he pulled his tunic over his head and left, shutting the door gently behind him. Nayah, confused and hurt by his sudden standoffish demeanor, grabbed her own clothes and quickly threw them on. She smiled at the other couple, hoping to convince them as much as herself that everything would be okay. Was okay.

She pulled Eva into a quick kiss, smiling at her friend as her eyes danced with delight. "I owe you," she winked and left the pair of lovers behind her as she followed Solas. There was a heart-wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong.

Cullen tore his gaze away from the door after it shut behind Nayah. "Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "that could have gone better."

Eva giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down close to her plump lips. "I'm still up for round two, Commander."

"Oh?" he quirked an eyebrow, a mischievous grin playing across his lips. "Is that an order?"

"You can't order the willin--oh!" Her statement was cut short as his hands grasped the back of her thighs, easily pulling her up and hoisting her around his waist.

"Are you sure you can take it, soldier?" he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybuck112: I was missing my Cullen sooo bad!! And I was writing about him with another woman!!! whaaa, my heart!!! T-T
> 
> Meanwhile, WritingIllusions was grinning from ear to ear and drooling...
> 
> WritingIllusions: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	7. Solace: Nayah and Solas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Nayah unwind and reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Ladybuck112

Solas sighed heavily once he entered his rotunda. He needed a shower. He needed his woman. He needed some sleep. He needed the Fade. He walked over to his satchel and bent down to grab a few of his belongings. Hearing Nayah's footsteps he sighed heavily again.

"Ha'hren...are you alright? Are we alright?" She twisted her fingers nervously together as she waited for his answer. Standing to his full height, Solas said nothing; he only bent forward to lightly kiss her lips.

"Come." He walked out of the rotunda with her right on his heels. They made their way through the main hall and headed straight towards the garden. From the garden, Solas made his way towards the bath house. At this hour of the night, he supposed it should be fairly empty.

Noticing where they were heading, Nayah silently approved. Yes, I could use a bit of a cleaning...she thought as she remembered what was splayed and then licked off her nipples only moments before. Both thoughts sent a bolt of desire to her core but she let it go just as quickly as it came.

Holding the door open for her, Solas waited for her to enter the bathhouse before shutting them inside. Glancing around, he noted that no one was in there except for the two of them. "Undress." He ordered her nonchalantly as he sat down their belongings. He watched her as she undressed, waiting patiently until every article was peeled off her body. "Get in." He tilted his head ever so slightly towards the steaming pool of water. Once she got in, she found a comfortable spot to sit and closed her eyes. Satisfied, Solas began to undress and then entered the Jacuzzi-like tub. He settled himself across from her and closed his eyes as well.

They were silent for a moment. Enjoying the warmth of the water which seemed to renew and purify their flesh. They were usually fine when it came to just enjoying one another's company without speaking. But Nayah wanted to know how he felt about earlier. Maybe now is not the time...She tried not to think about the fact that she had just had sex with her friend's man. She tried not to think about the fact that she enjoyed having sex with her man. She tried not to...well, she did like kissing Eva...maybe I'll tuck that away for myself. But what they all did was really crazy. Hot, but fucking crazy.

She glanced at Solas who kept his eyes closed and his head back against the wall. He could feel her eyes on him, but he wasn't really ready nor in the mood to discuss shit. So she remained silent...for just a little longer.

"Ar lath ma." Nayah's eyes shot open when she heard his deep voice. Smiling she waded over towards him and floated onto his lap. Facing him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her lips over his.

"I love you too, Ha'hren." With her declaration, he wound his arms around her and pulled her for a deeper kiss. There it felt right. This felt safe and perfect. This felt like home. In his arms, she was home. Sitting down on his erection, she gently rocked her body against him as she rode him. They continued to kiss passionately as he filled her deeply with his love. He didn't have to worry about pulling out of her for if she did become full with his seed, he would welcome their child. She belonged to him. And despite what he liked to tell himself, he was one hundred percent hers.

Nayah rocked and ground against Solas in more fervor as his teeth trailed over her neck. "I'm yours Solas...emma lath." Gently tugging her wet tresses down, he grazed her chin with his teeth before planting whisper soft kisses down her neck.

"You are mine, emma lath..." He bit and suckled her flesh, leaving a dark pink mark on her skin. "You are certainly and forever mine, my love."

Recapturing her mouth with his own, he met her grind with his own slow but powerful thrusts. Panting hard, they locked eyes with one another..."Ar lath ma...Ar lath ma, Solas...Oh! Ar lath ma!"

As her body shuddered and bucked over his, he allowed his own release and whispered the same...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WritingIllusions is writing the next chapter (Cullen and Eva)


	8. Reminder: Eva and Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Cullen remind each other that they only belong to one another...the best way they know how ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a italics slut (as you will see) and I am not ashamed. Italics make everything _sexier_ \- it's a proven fact. XD

“Do you think they will be alright?” 

Eva’s question fell on deaf ears as Cullen continued to nuzzle her neck, his stubble rubbing against her silky, amber skin. He mumbled something that sounded like “ _mm-hmm_ ” before continuing to lick and bite at her flesh. His teeth came bearing down, sinking in to the point where Eva was sure he had torn her skin. Blood rushed to her head, pain mingling with pleasure as she let her head fall back. 

He still held her in his arms with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. “Cullen,” it wasn’t meant to come out in a moan, but she could do little to control her voice as he pleasured her. “We need a bath,” she added as she tangled her hands in his golden curls, “you still smell like Nayah.”

At this he pulled back, his eyes dancing with mischief as the scar on his gorgeous lips tugged upwards into a smirk. “Jealous?”

Eva chuckled, “Hardly.” It wasn’t a lie. She wasn’t jealous - could never be jealous of her friend or a temporary fuck between her friend and her man. Besides, they had all agreed to this and Eva had played her part in encouraging the whole thing. “I just figured that you would want to scrub me clean from what remained of Solas. _But if you have no qualms about it-_ ”

Her sentence was cut short as his lips closed over hers, swallowing whatever indecent and teasing comment she had planned for him. His tongue expertly glided past her parted lips, exploring the familiar contours of her delectable mouth. A mouth that would soon be swallowing his cock to the hilt. 

He was painfully hard under her. His cock pulsated against her entrance, the warmth of her thick thighs and soaked pussy spurring and turning him on. He wanted to enter her, to ram himself inside her and fuck her so good that she would never forget whom she belonged to. His cock brushed against her entrance and a deep growl reverberated in his chest at the feeling of how wet she was for him. 

He resisted the urge. He had other plans first.

She moaned into the kiss and squeezed her legs around his waist, tightening her grip. Her cunt was throbbing, begging to be fucked. Solas had given her an intense and pleasurable orgasm, but he neglected her dripping core. It needed to be filled. It needed to be fucked.

“Cullen,” she broke away, panting, “I need you to fuck me. Please, baby. I need you _so bad._ ”

She could practically feel him fill with smugness at how desperately she needed him.

“The Elf didn’t fuck you well enough?”

If he wanted to play that game, then she would gladly participate. “No, nothing like that. He fucked me good. _Real good._ He filled my ass so perfectly, I swear I could have came 5 more times if he had continued.” 

Eva considered herself somewhat of an expert on reading people and their expressions. And reading Cullen’s face right now, she was sure he was ready to drop her flat on her bare ass. 

“But,” she quickly added, twisting and twirling his locks between slender fingers, “he neglected my pussy.” Eva moved her mouth to his neck, sucking and biting on his flesh between her words. “She needs to be fucked, baby. She needs your cock ramming her, needs to feel you spill your seed deep inside her. Don’t you feel how wet she is for you, baby?” She bucked against him for emphasis and he felt the truth in her statement. _She was soaked._

Cullen couldn’t take much more. His nails dug into the flesh of her ass as he walked them over to his desk. He set her down and she pulled away from his neck with a smirk. “You’re going to take me on the same desk that you just fucked my friend on?”

It was his turn to look smug. “If I recall correctly, Lady Trevelyan, this was the exact same spot where I first took you. Ravished you. Worshipped you.” He peppered light kisses across her neck and collarbone, trailing down lower with each peck. “I would like to do so again,” he pulled the erect bud of her breast into his mouth, suckling on her nipple between his teeth. After light teasing, he pulled back and caught her gaze, holding it with his own burning amber eyes. “I would have you scream my name. I would have you beg me for the release only I can give you. _I would have you remember that you belong only to me._ ”

Eva could do little but stare back at those intense eyes. She loved it when he got dominant with her, when he put her in her place and reminded her exactly who the fuck was in charge. She shivered involuntarily under those golden orbs, managing to meekly whisper out a, “Please.”

It was his invitation, his go-ahead to do whatever he wished to do with her body.

“Lean back,” he whispered huskily. She obeyed almost instantly, leaning back until her hands grasped the edges of his desk behind her. His eyes never broke contact with hers and it was all the more a turn on for her. “Spread those beautiful legs,” he ordered again as he sank to his knees. She shivered with delight and desire, allowing her legs to stretch as far apart as they could go. 

She watched him with keen eyes. His own eyes glazed over with carnal desire as he took in the delicious curves and folds of her glistening cunt. His jaw clenched at the sight of her arousal, the way it coated her perfect pussy lips. “Cullen, please,” she begged, unable to take the wait much longer. She needed to feel his stubble against her thighs as his tongue delved into her.

But he would not give in so easily, no matter how much he wanted to.

His eyes shot up to meet hers and she knew instantly that he would torture her. Slowly, with eyes still locked on hers, he moved to her right thigh. He left a trail of soft, quick pecks along the inner length of her luscious legs, deliberately taking his time as he moved upwards. 

She wailed. Cried. Mewled. “Please,” she said again, her gaze still holding his as she took in the sight before her. He bit down on her tender flesh, running his tongue across to soothe the pain. 

“Please what?” His voice was dark, deep with desire. 

“Please, _you know what I want_. I need to feel you inside me.” Her grip on the desk tightened, and she wasn’t sure how much more the wood could take before it broke under her strength. “I need to feel your tongue on my pussy, baby. I need you to lick up all my juices and make me cum, Cullen. I need you to take care of me.” 

“Hmm,” he pondered, eyes dancing with defiance. “I wonder...are you wet because of me? Or because of _him?_ ”

She groaned. He would not let that go. 

“ _Fuck, Cullen!_ ” agitation colored her tone. “Prove to me that you’re the better man then. A better lover. Make me cum over and over again if you’re so concerned about another man. _Make me forget that he even exists._ ” 

All thought instantly left her the moment she felt his hot tongue on her cunt. He licked up the length of her dripping sex, slow and torturous. Her moan died off on her lips as her mind focused on nothing but the expert glides of his tongue. 

Cullen had had his fair share of drinks and more than a few drunk-to-oblivion nights. But nothing, absolutely nothing, intoxicated him more than her taste and smell. She was tart, mildly salty and pleasantly bitter. It was hard to describe her taste, and even harder to get her out of his head once he caught a whiff of her scent. It turned him on more than anything, made his cock throb painfully with lust. 

His tongue continued to lap up her juices, diving into every crevice to make sure none of it went to waste. He moaned against her, wordless praises of her deliciously sinful taste. 

Eva’s head lolled back, her eyes closing as she focused on the sweet, slick noises of his tongue at her pussy. “Fuck, baby, just like that. Make me cum all over your mouth.” She wailed louder as his tongue entered her, gently pushing her lips apart and dipping into her core. Her legs, no longer under her control, moved up and wrapped around his head, draping off his muscular shoulders. She clenched her thighs together, pushing and smothering his face further into her cunt. He moaned in approval as his own hands wrapped up and around her thick thighs, setting in preparations to hold her down for the orgasm that would have her bucking wildly against him.

And it did not take long. The heavy, throbbing sensation in the pit of her abdomen continued to grow with each stroke of his tongue until it finally burst and she came undone. Specks of light erupted like fireworks behind her closed lids, her mouth hanging open, soundless. Her legs began to quiver against him as her orgasm rocked through every part of her body and he held on to her even tighter. His tongue did not let up, even as every touch became more and more sensitive against her burning heat. He wanted to clean her up, to make sure he devoured every last drop. 

“Cullen,” her voice was weak, strained. “Stop...please.” She was sore. Sensitive. Spent.

He obliged and pulled away, his lips glistening with her cum. It was the hottest thing she had ever seen and it seemed to light her fire anew. She wanted to return the favor.

As he stood up, she quickly slid off his desk and down to her knees, eyes leveling with his bulging cock. He was long, not overly so, but enough. What he lacked in length, he made up in girth. He was thick and even now, as her hand wrapped delicately around his shaft, her fingers could not touch. 

Her eyes shot up with appreciation, watching his expression as she slowly took him into her hot mouth. He fought back the urge to close his eyes, to let his head roll back in utter bliss. No, he wanted to watch her. Wanted to etch the memory of her taking his thick cock into that beautiful mouth so fully as her own eyes bore into his. 

_Fuck._ He could feel the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat with each stroke of her mouth. Her sweet gagging was the only noise that filled the room as she choked on this cock. It was music to his ears. 

“Yes, baby,” his hand reached down to brush dark locks away from her face, “keep doing it just like that. Take my whole fucking cock into that hot, sexy mouth.” His amber eyes had darkened with lust, his pupils blown wide with desire. Calloused hands continued to sweep her hair away, brushing ever so gently across her soft cheeks in loving stokes. 

Maker, he thought to himself, she was so beautiful. And he was so lucky to call her his. 

Her head bounced back and forth on his length, her saliva coating him and dripping down her mouth and chin. He felt his cock twitch and he knew his release was not far off. He quickly stilled her movements, not wanting to spend himself so early. “I want to cum inside you, baby,” he whispered as he popped his cock out of her mouth. 

She smiled up at him, her eyes dancing brilliantly behind dark lashes. She loved feeling him spill himself inside her. She loved feeling his cock pulse against her walls as every last drop of his seed emptied inside her cunt. She loved squeezing her muscles tightly around him as he came, hearing her name spew from his lips as his intense climax rocked him to his core.

And he loved those things, too.

She didn’t protest. Eva slowly rose to her feet, turning to place her hands against his desk to allow him to fuck her from behind. 

“No.” He caught both her wrists, turning her body back to face him. “I want to watch your lovely face as you cum for me, my love.”

Goosebumps peppered her skin at his sultry words. He could go from dominant and possessive to sweet and passionate so easily. She wasn’t sure which side she loved more. Perhaps all of them equally because all of them were him, every facet beautiful and intriguing in its own way but still _so very much him._

“I love you.” The words left her mouth before she had even processed them. So natural. So effortless that she did not even need to think them. 

His features softened, his eyes crinkling up as his lips curved into a sweet smile. “I know.”

He pushed her back against the desk, hoisting her up and setting her down as close to the edge as possible. He angled himself at her entrance as his lips sought hers in a fiery, passionate kiss. He did not allow her to pull back, to separate their lips, as he entered her. He swallowed her moans hungrily, his hands grasping her hips and holding her down tightly. 

She felt light-headed the moment he entered her. The euphoric sensation of feeling him fill her up, stretch her walls and bury himself deep inside. Her moans were muffled by his kiss, her air supply depleted as her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. She finally managed to pull free, panting and moaning in unison. “Cullen.”

“You like the way I fill you up, baby? _Hmm?_ The way my thick cock stretches you out.” He bit down on the length of her jaw, his pace becoming frantic and fierce. He pounded her mercilessly as if to remind both of them that she belonged to him. 

Eva struggled to find her voice, but managed to affirm his question. Her mind was beginning to drift off, her self-awareness diminishing as her body prepared for the oncoming climax. “Yes, baby, fuck. Your cock feels so fucking good in my tight, little pussy.” She bit down on the small of his ear, grazing the soft flesh between her teeth. “Make me cum, baby. Make your little slut cum.”

As if her words were fuel to his fire, his thrusts quickened. He buried his face in the crevice of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Her hands wrapped around him, digging and clawing at his toned back, drawing blood. He groaned at the sensation.

“You like being pounded like this, you little slut? You like having two cocks fuck you in the same night? Hm? Is this what you like?”

His right hand slid between them, finding her exposed bud and rubbing it. Gently, at first, then picking up with fervor as her pleas and moans urged him to make her come. “Yes! Please,” she begged, “please, baby. _Don’t stop._ ”

Eva felt the familiar pang against her lower belly, the jerk of her muscles as her orgasm approached her. She buried her face against his sweat-soaked chest; breathless, speechless, delirious. Her orgasm came hard and fast, rendering her body to putty in his hands. Where she normally screamed his name in ecstasy as she came, she could not even manage to do that now. This orgasm took everything from her, even her voice. 

She went limp in his arms. Soft, quiet cries into his chest as her fingers loosed up on his back. He followed soon after her, spending himself completely with an animalistic growl. She felt it, that tug of his thick cock against her cunt as his seed shot from him in erratic spews. She relished in it.

They remained like that - for how long, neither of them knew nor cared. He wanted nothing more than to remain inside her warmth, to make love to her over and over again until her entire body was sore. 

“Say it again,” he ordered and she knew what he meant.

She kissed haphazardly along his jawline. “I love you, Cullen Stanton Rutherford.”

“I love you, too, Eva,” he whispered. His hands rested at her hips, drawing lazy half-circles against her plush skin. 

Her own arms were draped around his neck, holding onto him with all that remained of her strength. She wasn’t sure she could even walk anymore after that shattering orgasm. She opted not to pull away, instead nuzzling her face deeper into the crook between his neck and shoulder. “ _Now, about that bath…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing these two. I'm a die-hard Solas girl till my last day, but the Commander did have me second guessing there for a bit. 
> 
> We hope you guys enjoyed reading our little, fun and playful attempt at "swingers" with our respective Inquisitors. We sure had fun writing it!


End file.
